The invention relates to a printed circuit board arrangement, in particular a multilayer printed circuit board. The printed circuit board arrangement comprises at least two printed circuit boards arranged mutually parallel and connected to one another.
In the case of printed circuit boards known from the prior art, which are equipped with electronic components, for example with sensors, the problem has been identified that the printed circuit boards together with the components arranged thereon may be excited in natural oscillations which can impair a detection result to be received by the sensor. This problem arises, for example, in the case of sensors which are formed as oscillation receivers, for example in the case of microphones, pressure sensors or acceleration sensors. Furthermore, the problem may consist in an oscillation frequency of the printed circuit board lying in a detection frequency range of the sensor, and thus leading to a detection result which is not in causal relationship with the measurement quantity to be detected.